


My prince

by froggy_freek



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, At least in my head, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little manip I made for a pairing that I love and really there are not enough works with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My prince

I am not the best writer so when i get bunnied and I try writing I always end up making a manip to illustrate a scene instead.

In my mind Fandral and Loki used to be together/in a relationship/idk (there are feeling involved for sure) and while things ended with Loki's betrayal when Asgard is attacked (by whoever , not set in Thor 2) Fandral does not care about anything else except bringing his prince to safety.

See .. that's why I don't write :P ... Anyway ..enjoy the picture :

 

 

Also feel free to link this piece wherever you want .. I mean most people shipping this two lovely men are over on Tumbl .. but I am but a lurker there :P

 

Also part 2 : this has nothing to do with my slight obsession with Tom and nothing to do with finnaly finnaly geting Zach as Fandral .. and by nothing i of course mean EVERYTHING :P 


End file.
